1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to photodiodes, and more particularly, to a package structure of photodiode having a submount.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 5 shows a conventional package structure of photodiode 500. As shown in the drawing, the package structure of photodiode 500 comprises a heat-dissipation plate 510, a circuit board 520, and a photodiode chip 530. The circuit board 520 has a first electrical contact 521 and a second electrical contact 522. The photodiode chip 530 has two electrodes of different electricity, namely an N-type electrode and a P-type electrode. The N-type electrode and the P-type electrode are disposed on two opposing sides of the photodiode chip 530, respectively. The P-type electrode is in electrical contact with the second electrical contact 522. The N-type electrode is electrically connected to the first electrical contact 521 via a wire 540. The photodiode chip 530 is coated with an encapsulant 550 to finalize the package.
The conventional package structure of photodiode has drawbacks, that is, an intricate process and a high manufacturing cost. Hence, it is imperative to provide a novel package structure and fabrication method of photodiode to solve the known problems.